In the name of Blood
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: *COMPLEAT STORY* Gannon. every one knows him as the Evil king. He wasnt always evil. he had a wife and a kingdome away from hyrull. What happend why did he turn evil? I think i know
1. prolog

Shyla could hear the steady thumps of her mighty war horse thundering across the vast open fields. The war was on and she hated it.  
Ever since she was born she was forced into war. The one thing she hated the most was the death. Her husband the king was supposed to be here with her but due to a recent illness. She ordered him to stay at the castle. She Could smell it, the blood had a soft metallic scent that seemed to tear at her very soul. It made her sick.  
It didn't help much that she was eight and a half months pregnant with child. She knew that if her husband found out, he would of never of let her go. So she left when she wasn't even showing yet. She now used heavy coats and armor to hide the child from her people. Last they needed was to think they needed to sacrifice them selves for her.  
Her Hair was White and her skin was just as white to fallow. From a distance one would think she was an angel. But on a closer look they would see a battle torn war Queen. With all the scars to show her victories. When she walked into a room every one immediately gave her the up most respect , so much in fact, the king often became jellious of her.  
Now she was headed into the biggest battle ever. One that she knew nightmare side would win. Every man on that battleground was going to die and they knew it. The enemy was the most evil any being could imagine. But they two had a great war General and he was Shylas target. For with out his guidance the followers of his would simply quit fighting and find some other thing to do.  
It was only a matter of minutes before Shyla found him. He had been looking for her as well. When there eyes met it was like mixing Vinegar with baking soda in a tightly sealed jar. The air around them seamed to explode with hatred for each other.  
It was the dark lord Ethan, who spoke first "Shyla, long have I waited for this pleasure."  
"Really, I was about to say the same about you, Have you put on some weight since the last time I saw you?"  
"You mock me now, but wait until I have taken you captive, I will use your body for my personal joys, what do you say your highness?"  
"I say, you are a sick son of a bitch and I hope that you rot in a hell worse then the one you have created on this world."  
Suddenly the smile on the Ethans face faded and he lifted his hand to throw a ball of fire. He was already a few seconds too slow for Shyla effortlessly hit it aside "AWWW is that all you got, poor baby."  
Suddenly with a scream of rage he healed his horse and charged at Shyla. Shyla smiled and charged at him with equal force. Then in a shower of sparks the two war heroes flew off their horses and landed on the ground.  
You could see the flash of lightning off of her sword.. She looked in her opponent's eyes. They were ready too. Ethan, the more skilled of the two brought his sword down on Shyla. It was a battle no one would forget Suddenly Shyla brought her sword up to block him. Then with a smile she twisted his sword around and struck at Ethan. Ethan knew what was coming even before Shyla knew what was going on. She ducked and turned around, she then tried to par another attack from Ethan but was too slow, and she stumbled back.  
Ethan looked at her smugly " So, Shyla willing to give up?"  
Shyla just glared at him. She knew she should stop but she knew also it would mean defeat. She got up and charged at Ethan. Ethan suddenly formed a ball of fire in his hand and fired it at Shyla. Shyla was totally unprepared for this new attack and fell back. Ethan knew this would be his chance to do something the world would talk about. He charged at Shyla and Shyla only had a second to look up and see a blade right in front of her face. Then he only knew the searing pain that followed. She was mad now. Mad that another person had gotten the better of her. She got up, and felt the red hotness of her own blood down her face and did to Ethan what he did to her.  
The blow felt like sledgehammers hitting her in the head . Shlya knew he had the best of her but she was not about to go down with out a say in the matter.  
She found her sword between the attacks and threw it at the Dark lord. To her joy it hit its intended victim and he fell back.  
Both war heroes were now deathly injured and nighther of them were going to live through this fight. The dark lord had by now seen her swollen belly and knew immediately just, how he was going to finish the woman off.  
" I call upon all the powers of darkness and ask of one last favor, let my spirit live on through my murders child"- however when he said this it sounded different to Shyla, to her it sounded like gibberish. Suddenly the dark lord fell dead and for a few seconds every thing was still. Then suddenly a ball of light erupted from his body and every thing it touched turned into a corps, all except for Shyla.  
Instead of dying she felt the dark lord's soul flow into her and into her baby. With a shiver of fear she knew that if she lived surly her baby would be the downfall of many lives. Therefore, she too prayed for a way of protecting her self and her baby's original soul.  
Suddenly a light appeared infront of her and she saw an angel that looked just like her self. It was then she knew her child was to be a girl and the angel was her dead child's soul. The child those now lives in her belie was dead but would live to cause harm and death.  
Shyla then grabbed her daughters hand and she felt her soul being pulled from her body. When she looked back a baby was lying next to her in a puddle of her own blood and all the other people who have died. 


	2. the orgins of a Killer

Blood it was a life force. With out it there would be nothing. Lyr knew this. But she also knew that with it there was nothing as well. She had her dragon, a beautiful white dragon. He was a rarity among others. He was a war dragon, and she was a war princess. Born into war die in war that was her people's beliefs. Blood would be her life and she knew it from the beginning  
  
She was born on a bloody battle field. Her mother was dying from a sever wound. Her last thoughts and her last wishes were never herd. Lyr was found crying in a puddle of her mothers blood and the blood of every other fallen hero on that ground. She was the only living soul there. Her father was grief stricken on her arrival. He knew the queen would die but he didn't know he was to be a father. When Lyr was placed in his arms he cried out of sorrow and of joy.  
  
They say that when she was born into the blood her hair was permanently washed with the color red. Her eyes were sky blue and her skin was so pale it was as if she was born from the dead. Her skin was always cool to the touch and when she slept her breath was so shallow one would think she wasn't breathing at all. The king always rejoiced every time she awoke, for he was afraid she would not wake up one day.  
  
When she was ten her father took her to her first war. It was an eye opener for her. Her father had given her a sword and told her to use it if she needed to. The war was loud and it was bloody. The smell made the air smell like liquid mettle. It was so heavy in the air every breath she took she could taste it. The field was so covered with blood it was up to her tinny waist. It was like walking in thick water, and she loved every minute of it. She loved war it meant blood. Somehow how she developed taste for blood and begged her father to star unnecessary wars just so she could see the blood. Soon she became the prison executioner, something her father knew nothing of.  
  
She would hide her self from all others and go into the dungeons and torture the men. She loved the sight of skin ripping from extreme pulling the screams of the dyeing who have been dyeing from mortal wounds for days now. She loved the pleadings for mercy the way they peed there pants from the mear sight of her. Thou no one knew it was the innocent princess who was a victorious war Heroine an idol to all other men and women.  
  
When she was sixteen she was an identical of her mother. She looked nothing like her father except the blue eyes. But her features were flawless. It was wen she was seventeen a new war broke out and it would be her job to find her father a suitable dragon. While she was away hunting for a dragon her home was attacked and her father was murdered. All that was left was the black soot on the stone castle. Everything ells was incinerated by flame or torn apart by savage hands. The ones that fled were few and small.  
  
When Lyr returned to her home and saw what had happened she was in a furry of rage. She vowed to create an army of her own and destroy who ever had killed her kingdom.  
  
Now the army was complete and they stood on the brink of the war. She had gained the trust of the dragon's and promised them fresh blood if they helped her with her vow. The idea of fresh blood maid them excited and eager to do what she asked. Soon she had four thousand dragons under her command. Every one eager to serve her. Later she would be nicknamed the dragon Queen.  
  
The army they were facing were not men but Orks and Uri-ki, the ones who destroyed her family and her people. With a cry of rage the battle begun and the dragons flew to the creatures of evil. It wasn't a battle but more like cats chasing mice. Soon all of the orks and Uri-ki were dead. The dragons full and happy. Lyr let them go and she felt as if she needed more blood more killing more death.  
  
Soon she found her self killing the innocent enjoying the happiness of the cries for mercy and the wails of the mothers as she slowly killed there children in front of them. It maid her laugh when they tried to hold the pieces of there infant baby asking why would she do a thing like this. Only to find no answer but a slow painful death themselves. Soon lyr became so evil her eyes shone red and her hair became wild. Her movements were quick and her hunts silent. She was the predator and everything ells was the pray.  
  
One day she was following a young girl in the woods. This was a new town and they knew nothing of the terror that was lurking around them. The girl was about fourteen and she was very pretty, much like Lyr once was years and years ago.  
  
The girl had blond hair and red lips. Her body was very shapely for her age but that didn't matter. What mattered was how Lyr was going to rip her limbs and pull out her hair little bits at a time. She would then finish her off by breaking every bone in her body, while she was still alive and could feel every painful moment of it.  
  
Lyr stalked her for awhile then right when she was about to pounce the girl disaperd and in her place was a black hole in space. Lyr could not stop in mid air and she fell throu that hole.  
  
" We need your help, wake up Lyr we need you." It was a strange voice but Lyr didn't know what to think. No one has ever asked her for her help, minus the cries for merci from her victims. When she opened her eyes she was in a cage just big enough for her to sit up. Looking at her throu the bars were three people. A young man in white stockings and a green tunic, his eyes were almost the same blue lyres once was. The second was an old man with white pieces of hair sticking out from all sides, he wore a blue robe and had on a blue hat. The last one was another man. His face was hidden behind a mask but his eyes were as red as lyres, and his hair was a golden blond.  
  
Where am I was what Lyr wonted to say but what came out was a garbled growl and some hissings. She had been away from human contact for so long she had forgotten how to talk, instead she sounded like a beast.  
  
The green tunic one frowned and turned to the masked one "Are you sure about this, she seams kind of wild, we only have four weeks to tame her and save Gannondorf."  
  
The name sounded familiar like she knew it all of her life but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. Suddenly the room shook and the roof was torn off the building. Everything in the room was then scattered and thrown everywhere. Something had hit the cage Lyr was in and she found it broke her free. When she looked back at the trio they were all in a battle with some giant creature she saw the door was open to the world on the other side and she smiled. A New World for her to release her terror.  
  
When link had finally got the giant goron to calm down he found out it had just got the punchline of an old joke his grandfather had told him when he was young. The damage he caused was great but non was greater then the release of Gannondorf's daughter. Poor girl she must have thought he was dead.  
  
For a few brief months all evil had vanished from Gannon and he was a normal person. But when he remembered his daughter he became furious. He told link of how he lived in a world far from Hyrull. How his daughter was born on a battle field and how his Kingdome came to ruins. It also explained why Gannon and his followers didn't have the trademark pointy ears. They were not of this world but refugees of another. He said that while he was in the dark void an evil being had caught him and possed him. It started out as a hunger for blood then a hunger for power. He then became the feared Gannondorf every one knew and hated.  
  
After link and Zelda had sent him to the sacred realm the dark being had left him. For a while Gannon spent his time reflecting on what happened and how he was ever going to make it up to link. It was then that the sages let him out and he made his amends. Sadly thou the thought of his daughter made him a little violent but not evil. When link had gone to check up on him he was about to kill his self. Link saved him in the nick of time (yeah I know its Gannon why should link save his sorry ass?) that is when link found out of his daughter and spilt his whole life story to link. Some parts were boring some were interesting. However, what interested him most was how he came to Hyrull.  
  
Thew king said it was a black hole that he created using his blood and the thoughts of others. To Gannons surprise link told him he would find his daughter and get her back to him in a month. That was the last he heard of link.  
  
Now link knew she was a ruthless killer and a savage beast. It seamed the dark shadow of evil runs in the family. He was a little pissed off about the goron but when he found out the goron had let out the beast he became enraged " Sheik, help me find her before she does any damage to her self or Hyrull."  
  
Link knew that in her mind, that deep down there was a human but he had to tame the beast before he could even think of her as anything more. 


	3. Links rude awakening

Please excuse my misspell typo errors. Once I start typing I can't stop and fix everything. Microsoft word does that for me. Also just for the records, ANYTHING ZELDA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. There I did it now they can't sue my sorry @$$. Oh if you think this is good then check out my other pen name and read my other stories (They are not as gross as this one however.) just go to favorite authors and click on AMRI DRAGMIRE.  
  
Lyr knew the smell of fear. It was what gave her drive. When the rumor spread that a vicious beast was on the prowl the smell of fear became even more powerful. The smell was so strong it was intoxicating.  
  
But one smell in particular caught her attention. It was familiar and had a lingering smell of her mixed with it. Thou she couldn't remember being here. The dirt was dry and the towering cliffs were bright orange. The air was dry and the only thing you could hear was the distant roar of a nearby waterfall. If not for the waterfall it surly would have been like a desert. Suddenly she could hear voices. With an effortless leap she was crouched like a spider on a boulder.  
  
Slowly the voices became louder and soon she would be able to see them. Almost as if on cue two women walked out from the other side of the canyon wall. One had bright red flaming hair and the other hade a soft green hair color and wore as little clothing as possible. They were decked out with gold and were laughing about something. Just by there smell alone both women were carrying children in their wombs. Lyr became excited at her new pray. A wide and evil grin slowly spread across her face.  
  
When the two women were right below her she jumped down and struck both women down with her. One was lucky she screamed and ran back. The other one however was finding out just how painful it was to have your hair pulled out little by little, with chunks of your scalp to go along.  
  
When Lyr was finished with the woman she laughed and climbed the cliff for a speedy escape in case the other woman got help. The woman that Lyr got hold of was still alive and screaming. Her face was torn off and her skull was showing through her facial mussels. Just about every bone in her body was broken and her unborn child lay dead next to her. Slowly the screams faded as the woman died from the blood lose.  
  
Link was the first to hear the dyeing screams. With sheik behind him they were nearly there when Nabouru came running to them.  
  
"LINK, don't go! Please for the love of your wife you don't wont to remember her this way, don't go!"  
  
"WHAT, Nabouru what happened!" Link didn't stop but kept going. Even with Nabouru clinging to him arm holding him back.  
  
"A wild thing attacked us, we were walking to see Gannon and it came out of no where, I thought she was with me until I turned around and saw no one. When I ran back I saw the beast.."  
  
Link suddenly found the remains of his beautiful wife and his unborn son. With a cry of agony he ran to his love and held her to him getting blood all over his tunic.  
  
"Please don't die, Saria please comeback to me, God this is my fault I shouldn't have brought that demon into this world!"  
  
Suddenly Gannon and a few of his warriors flew (ran) from around the corner, what he saw would forever haunt him till the day he died. When he saw Link holding Saria, trying to kiss her bloody face he cried out of sorrow and pity. He knew that whatever had done this would feel links wraith. He knew all to well what links wraith felt like for he too had tried to kill someone link loved and he paid dearly for it. However he didn't kill her. This thing was going to get a far worse punishment then he could have ever imagined.  
  
When he walked over to link he saw the unborn child and realized the thing that had done this was definitely going to die of something worse then death its self.  
  
It took three people including Gannon to pry the lost love from links arms so they could take her and bury her at the forest temple. Gannon had some of his people create a gold mask to cover her face so that she could be buried with honor. The unborn child was buried with her and it was named Shira, in the woodland tong it meant heavens child.  
  
When everything had died down and the funeral was over link bore a new face. Not the soft hearted one he always showed to every one. But a new more darker more fiercer face. One that if you looked deep in his eyes, you would see a hollow heart fueled to bursting with hatred for Lyr.  
  
Nearby Lyr was rolling with the over powering joy for all the grief she had caused for that one man. She too was filled with just as much hatred for whom ever killed her father and her people.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
If you wont to read more of my stories then go to my other pen name and read from Amri Dragmire. It's in my favorite author page. Oh incase you are wondering why I would set up two Pen names, its because I have family who would kill me for writing something this dark and this bloody 


	4. Zeldas View on Sarias death NEW

I held my breath. Painfully I watched a tear roll down his blood stained cheek. More followed. He began to gasp for air and rub his forehead. My knees seemed to give way and I realized I was on the soft forest ground. Tears streamed down my cheeks and onto my Pink dress.  
His gasps grew to full sobs. They were clearly audible beneath the sniffles and sobs of the Kokerian children. Surrounded by more then thirty friends, he stood, shaking in sadness and frustration. Nothing was held back. He wept with every thing in his body. I couldn't take my eyes off him, as he suffered in sudden shock and pain. The Hero of time, sobbing without inhibition. I sat alone, watching, disbelieving what I saw. The tears continued to fall on his battle torn green tunic.  
Had it suddenly hit him that his love was dead? I had sobbed for two days and felt like I had nothing left to give. I felt hollow. I felt empty of all emotion sad or happy. But his pain appeared raw. Maybe it hadn't sunk in until he saw his loves body. I, too had dismissed it as a bad dream until I saw her small body laying on the white satin.  
Tears came, one after another. I sat alone, wanting to rationalize, to somehow get to the source that was causing him so much pain. I watched face after face walk out of the temple door with the emptiness I felt spread across their pale faces.  
I looked at him, standing there in agony: the Hero, the "Tough guy" who daily made an effort to save those who needed him most. His smile always a comfort and a boost of energy. But something inside didn't allow me to accept it as him. Something unfamiliar had seized his emotions. His usual coolness had succumbed to the powerful reality of fear and pain. I did not recognize him. Every tear that poured from his heart onto his tunic sent a painful feeling down my spine. I wonted so badly to embrace his large shoulders and tell him that it was going to be okay. But as I sat weeping, watching I couldn't accept it myself.  
The flood of tears escaping from his heart was all I needed to see the reality of out shared situation. I had learned to justify my tears, but it took more to accept his. I felt that if something could cause him to break down, if something could put him through so much pain, there must be a lesson here. There was something too painfully scary and incomprehensible about a Wife's death. No husband can justify their loves disappearance when they have earned the right to grow old together.  
As he continued to weep, I began to realize he wept for lack of understanding. He wept in fear of living with out his chosen love. He also wept in fear of his own vulnerability. He saw a Young kokerian sage, Loving, funny and well loved by all who knew her, now surrounded with flowers and sympathy gifts. He saw himself in that coffin; witch clouded him with fear he'd never felt so vividly.  
Now he begun to sniffle, trying to somehow quiet the burning sense of incomprehension ripping at his soul.  
He tried to erase the tears from his reddened cheeks. He turned his back to me and took a step away. But this could never be erased form my memory: my friend, the big, tough Hero of time who defeated the most sinister Wizard of this world, wept like a child that night.  
And another tear rolled down my cheek on to my pink dress. 


	5. The reason why Gannon left

When link awoke the next day he felt hollow, like he was just sucked dry of all emotions he ever had. He was like a lifeless shell walking mindlessly into nowhere. The death of Saria had hit him hard.  
He pulled out his Ocarina and played the song she taught him so many years ago. She told him that whenever he played it she would be able to communicate with him by thoughts. Now when he played it there was no reply but the soft cry of a Male bird calling for its sweet heart. That made link hurt even more.  
When Saria died link died as well. And every one of links friends knew this and they too felt as thou they lost not one but two very good friends.  
Link let out a soft sigh as his thoughts turned to the reason why he brought the monster into his world in the first place. It was because of Gannon. After Gannon had lost all of his evil powers he transformed into a new man.  
When I say transformed I mean it. His hair had turned white and his face took on a kinder kingly glow. His eyes were always full of joy and his body even changed as well. No more was the scrawny man hiding under muscular armor. It was scrawny armor that covered parts of his muscular build. Gannon was definitely a new person and a new king. When he went back to the Guruds they welcomed him with new beginnings and new faces. For not only was it Gannon that changed but it was the women as well except for Nabouru she was a true red hair Gurdo  
Slowly link begun to realize the trouble he had caused by trying to help the new king get some more joy, it was the least link could do for throwing him into a mystical realm. Why his birthday was coming up and most of the people Gannon had hurt while he was evil were making preparations for a surprise party. It was a way to hopefully get peoples fears about Gannon over with. Link had brought Lyr from another world so that Gannon would be happy with her by his side. If link told Gannon about what his daughter had become surly he would get into a fit of rage and blame link for her being so evil. That gave link another idea, maybe he was the reason why she came out of the portal so Evil. The last thought he had before falling asleep was where Lyr might be at that very moment.  
  
After link had left the funeral Sheik had gone off to find the creature. He knew that if link found it that it would be dead in a matter of seconds and that wasn't why it was brought to hyrull for. Sheik had decided that maybe if he caught the thing his self that he would find an empty temple to hide it in and chain it to the walls. He would then spend time talking to it trying to get the wild out of it. Then maybe it would be intelligent enough to be called a her.  
He caught her trail very easily and followed it back to the desert. Apparently it had followed them to the forest and hid in the woods. Then once it became bored went back to the desert. It was at that moment sheik realized he had to warn Gannon, and tell him the truth, even if Link thought it not wise.  
Sheik didn't worry about princess Zelda because he knew she was safe in the sacred realm. She stayed there in case something like this would happen and she wouldn't get killed. When Impa sent for him he was in the dark realm meditating on his stealthness. Impa was his mother and he would never let a call go unanswered. So when he got he distressed call from her that he needed to trade places with another he willingly agreed. Since then he has volunteered to be her personal bodyguard on the land and Impa became her guard in the mystic realm.  
It didn't take long for sheik to reach the fortress and have a few Gurdus great him and tell him they have seen nothing. But his senses told him other. He followed the smell to the base of the wall. When he looked up he saw Gannon's room was just above. Sheik was a good climber and had no problems climbing the wall, even if it was 20 stories high.  
When he reached the edge he stopped dead in his tracks. The thing was standing over Gannon touching his face like a girl touches a doll she has lost but found after so many years. Suddenly Gannon awoke and let out a gasp  
"I thought I was rid of you!"  
Lyr suddenly went very pale, if it was even possible for her to get anymore pale.  
"I sent you away to find a dragon, then We went throe a Portal to escape your blood shed!"  
"Why, wasn't I a good enough princess?" Lyr was nearly to tears, and for the first time her speech was perfect. But her voice was cold and it sent shivers down Gannon's spine.  
"You are not a princess, you are a monster a curs, when you were born in the blood of death you became all to evil. You were never a princess, you are not even my daughter, she's dead."  
Suddenly Lyr swiped Gannon across the face leaving three red gashes. She then ran for the balcony and jumped into sheik. She used sheik to land softly on the ground and ran off.  
When Gannon saw Lyr jump into sheik he jumped from his chair and ran to the edge what he saw was sheik laying on the ground in a puddle of blood tying to get up and run after Lyr. 


	6. Zelda is summoned

When Zelda opened her eyes she was laying in a puddle of blood. She then saw Gannon come running to her pick her up and get on his horse. She slowly realized that the only way she would be here was if sheik had suffered life-threatening wounds. She then remembered all of the blood and begun to wonder what had happened to him.  
She begun to move to let Gannon know she was alive and he slowed his horse down so he could set her right on the saddle. She then grabbed the saddle horn and proceeded to ask every question in the book.  
"What happened to sheik?"  
Gannon hesitated for a minute knowing full well what Zelda might say if he told her his Bloodthirsty daughter had nearly killed him. " I don't know princess, I heard a commotion and when I looked from my balcony I saw sheik was battling a vicious creature. It was bloodthirsty and wouldn't stop till he was dead. I called for my soldiers to help him but it had already caused to much damage to him. The creature was satisfied and ran off"  
"What was sheik fighting this creature for in the first place?"  
"I would guess he sensed it was Evil and he tried to kill it his self."  
"What about link? Why wasn't he with sheik?"  
"He, well ahhh, well its Saria, the ah , god I hate this."  
"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO SAIRIA?"  
"The same monster that nearly killed sheik killed her."  
Suddenly Zelda couldn't see. Her eyes filled with tears and she started to lean on Gannon for moral support and stopped her self. She still couldn't fully trust him yet. On the two people road in silence to the Hyrull castle.  
Lyr was torn between emotions how could he do this to her? Her own father calls her a monster? Was she a monster? Why had he faked his own death? To many questions ran throe lyres head. It was almost too much to bare. All the bottled up rage she had for the people responsible for her fathers death and the lose of her home was mixed with the joy of finding him alive, but it was also mixed with the hurtful words he had called her. Murder, Monster, Killer, this wasn't her she in her own mind wasn't a monster.  
In her mind she felt like she was avenging her fathers death. She felt that if other people in this world would feel her pain, then the pain of her father's death would vanish.  
But in reality she was viewed as a monster. She felt like she was miss understood and casted out for the way she took her fathers death. But now that she knew he faked his own death because he was afraid of her that much. The thought alone fueled her with more and more hatred for him. Soon she was wishing he were dead and that someone would kill her as well.  
Before Lyr had another thought a sudden darkness enveloped her and begun to change her form. She was beginning to regain her lost soul and something was going to put a stop to that. The same thing that had took hold of her father when he reached the hyrullian borders. She had a sudden urge to gain power and destroy all that lived. So that their souls would forever be in her debt. She would be able to rule them with an iron fist and cause great sorrow.  
The little bit of soul she had gained from the last few minutes was torn into bits and fed to her bleeding heart. It fueled it with so much hatred only the love of a god would ever bring it back.  
Her new form was a fright. Her once ivory white skin turned a ebony black and thick fur spread allover to cover her skin. Her eyes went from sky blue to jet-black. When she looked at her hands they begun to sprout long sharp claws. Her legs transformed into the hindquarters of a cat. She could still stand on two feet but found it more comfortable in a crouching position. Lyr had transformed into what her soul had slowly became over the years, a dark Beast with no love no joy and no mercy.  
Malon was at the ranch tending to the chickens when she heard her father start snoring. Ingo the old ranch hand was softly snoring in the pile of hay they kept for the horses to eat. It was the softest they had for it was made of the finest blades of grass. Night was falling and the stars were starting to twinkle.  
Malon threw the rest of the chicken feed out and walked to the middle of the horse pasture. Malon did this every night after her mother's death, as a way to keep her mothers spirit alive at the ranch. She was the only woman there now and most of the work fell to her. When she got to her spot she looked up at the night sky and started to sing.  
Lyr had smelt the smell of horses and felt her stomach growl. It had been a while since she last ate. Horses were always to full of tough mussel and she hated the way they fought when she attacked them. But the smell of chicken made her smile. That was something worth eating. Then a new smell arose. It was the smell of a young woman on her period. By the smell of it she was horny as well.  
Malon started thinking about when she first met link. How he walked up to her and asked about the horses. She thought he was cute and she taught him the vary song she sang, she knew Epona, a new filly, loved that song and every time he played it she would go running to him. Then he left and never returned for eight years. By then Ingo took over the ranch and he begun training horses for Gannon.  
Ingo kicked her father out and kept her as his wife. He forced her to do all the work and if she didn't he would make sure Epona would be slaughtered for meat, and she would be the first to eat it.  
So for several years she worked hard while Ingo sat nearby and watched. Then one-day link returned saved the ranch and he even saved Ingo from the evil that held him. The soft touch of link made her melt and the light kiss on her lips gave her butterflies in her stomach. Every time she thought of him she felt a need to be with him.  
The Women's smell became so strong it was like she took a whole gallon of the smelliest cologne and dumped it over her head. Lyr slowly climbed the high rock ledge of the ranch and saw a lone woman standing in the middle of the field. She was singing something but Lyr didn't care her singing would soon stop. When Lyr saw the chickens she was faced with a tough decision. Eat or kill. Death won the vote and Lyr slowly creped across the field like a shadow.  
Malon reached down to pick a tiny white flower but she never had the chance to touch it. Something stuck her in the back with so much force she felt her back snap in half. Suddenly all feeling she had in her legs was gone. When she tried to see her attacker all she saw was darkness. Wildly she looked around for something to protect her self but didn't find anything at all. Suddenly she felt something pulling at her legs but couldn't feel what was happening.  
Lyr had ran at the woman with all her strength and found she could run faster then normal. With a loud creak she slammed her self into the women's back paralyzing her so she wouldn't be able to run away. Lyr knew she had no feeling in her legs and used it to her advantage. Lyre started cutting big gashes into her legs making her bleed as much as possible. She was going to make the woman slowly bleed to death. Lyr then hit the woman just right in the throat to brake her vocal chords so that she couldn't scream and no help would aid her. The woman was so terrified she fainted.  
Malon was feeling the darkness closing on her fast. The thing that attacked her hit her on her throat and she found she was unable to scream. Her body was screaming from the pain she felt in her back and she was scared of the thing that had attacked her. Slowly the darkness clouded her eyes and she saw no more light. Only darkness. The last thoughts she had were of link kissing her briefly that day years ago. 


	7. Malons after thoughts

When Ingo awoke the next day he knew right away something was wrong.  
He couldn't hear Malons beautiful voice singing to welcome the new morning sun.  
Malon was his niece but he was the only one who knew that. Malons mother was his sister. When she died she asked Ingo to help care for the ranch and make sure every thing was going smoothly. She also asked him not to tell Talon he was her brother.  
Ingo and his sister agreed that Talon shouldn't feel obligated to keep him as a hired hand even if he became lazy. After she died he took it upon his self to watch the ranch at night and let talon do the ranching. He would cover his self with a black cloak and hide around the ranch killing any thing that seamed dangerous.  
Talon thought he was worthless because Ingo never worked during the day, instead he would sleep so that he could go on watch that night. Finally when Ingo was sure there was no more danger he begun to sleep in the barn and listen to Malons beautiful voice. She was only three when she started singing in the horse pasture. She would sing every night before bead and every morning before the sun would rise. One day a new face was seen in the ranch and he would forever be grateful to him. If it wasn't for link then Ingo would of hurt Malon. It wasn't because he had control of his self, it was because Gannon had brain washed him and put him under a spell. Ingo had only shards of memories during that time. All were of the time he said hurtful words to Malon, they would forever haunt him.  
One time he told her that if she didn't get to work he was going to  
have Epona butchered and she was going to be the first to eat it.  
Malon told him of how link broke the spell and she used her voice to  
awake him. Since then he was forever great full to hear her bitter  
sweat melodies.  
Today however, was different. The sun was at the horizon and her voice  
was no where to be heard. Ingo immediately knew something evil had  
happened to her and he was pissed.  
When Ingo opened the doors he looked across the field to where Malon  
usually stands to sing. What he saw made his world come to a  
screeching halt. The sky seamed to hold him down and the ground seamed  
to be made of molasses as he tried to run as fast as he could to the  
bloody mess.  
When he got to her she was still breathing but just. He took her  
hand and put it in his and felt for any life that she had. He  
shivered at how cold her hands were and knew she was breathing  
her last. With one last sigh her soul seamed to slip unnoticed  
into the unknown.  
Suddenly Ingo let out a cry of pain and held her cold hand tighter. He gently brushed the hair from her face and closed her still open eyes.  
Talon was just opening his eyes when he heard Ingos cries. Talon shot up out of bead and realized his daughter wasn't singing. He rushed to the window and opened it. When he looked across the field he saw Ingo kneeling over her still body.  
Talon rushed out of his home and joined Ingo. He took one look at his daughter and realized he failed as a father. 


	8. the death of a princess

Lyr was enjoying her self all too much. The people of this pathetic world were too easy. Never has killing been this easy. Most usually by the second kill she had to go into hiding or run away to another town. Even then, she had to be careful. Some one in that town might recognize her and send the other towns people warnings about her.  
  
Lyr had run south west of the ranch to get away from the rising sun. She ran to a dark waterway and kept running till she came to a giant waterfall. The smell of fish was very strong. It was then Lyr noticed a cave behind the falls and decided to use that as her hide out. When she jumped she would have missed the ledge if it weren't for her enormous claws. She smiled and hoisted her self-up. When she looked to the back of the cave she saw it had an opening in the distance.  
  
Slowly she creaped to the light and was amazed by the cavern she found her self in. Then she saw a creature that was half Woman half fish. It had to be a woman because of two large bumps on the chest. When Lyr had Trans formed into the beast she lost her shapely bosoms.  
  
The creature looked at Lyr and let out a scream. It then turned to jump into the water but Lyr was already on her. The creatures skin wasn't as tough as human skin so it ripped very easily. The fins on her arms had large bony protrusions that could go throe just about any thing. It was because of that, the creature only got a deep gash across the chest.  
  
The creature took those spikes and stuck Lyr in the arm causing her great pain. Lyr let out a scream that shook the very soul of every living thing. With a last swipe of her arm she was gone. But the creature didn't suffer as well for Lyr used that last gesture to cut it's throughout.  
  
It was a voice that told Ruto to wake up that morning. Usually she slept in for hours on end. She had no duties to perform so she didn't bother waking up for much any more. Besides she liked the coolness of her own under water room. When she went above the air always felt dry and itchy like the very water she breathed was being sucked from her body. How her father could mange it she didn't know.  
  
Occasionally she would visit the woods and talk with the kokerians, teach them of the zora ways and such. Ruto smiled at the first time she brought them fish to eat. They were so used to the woodland meat that fish was like gold to them. So every twelve days or so she would take them fish.  
  
Once she tried to bring one of them throe the water portal in the lost woods. The poor thing nearly died because it forgot to take a breath before going under. He was the one they call Mido. He begged and pleaded to not be taken back that way so link had to come and get him. When Ruto told link about Mido he laughed till it hurt. Ruto couldn't understand why link was laughing but ignored him anyway.  
  
It was true Ruto did have somewhat of a schoolgirl crush on him years ago. But ever since she became a sage she kind of lost interest in him. Still they were friends but nothing more.  
  
Link would sit and talk to her about Saria all day. It was Ruto's idea they get married. She even gave link back the engagement stone to give to her. The wedding was like no other wedding she ever went to.  
  
Zelda was Saria's bride's maid and so were Ruto Malon and Nabouru. Link had Sheik, Darami, Ingo, talon and (to every ones surprise) Gannon.  
  
The King said the wedding vows and the light sage provided a shower of glowing flowers at the end. Link and Saria spent their honeymoon in another town called Termina, there they went to a clock festival, and link showed Saria all of his friends there as well.  
  
When they arrived back to hyrull they built another tree house in the forest and lived there quit comfortably. When Saria left the forest she grew a little bit older and taller. She looked to be about Links age but every one knew other wise. She had the spirit of a child but the wisdom and intellect of a well-schooled wise woman.  
  
The voice Ruto heard that morning was distent and weak. Like it was trying to free its self but couldn't. Ruto opend her eyes and saw something that made her almost jump out of her skin.  
  
In her room under the water an angel was floating infront of her reaching out to her. Ruto tried to grab her hand but it only went throu it. The angels eyes looked sad and desperat at the same time. Slwly she begun to float back words and her face widend with horrer. She reached out further for Ruto but was being draged ageinst her will.  
  
Ruto Quikly got up and followed the angel as fast as she could but was always a few inches to far. With a loud splash Rutos head burst forth from the water and she flew through the air quit unwillingly. She was lucky the wall wasn't so high and she landed with a soft thud on the floor in front of the Cave opening to the Falls out side.  
  
When she looked up she saw the angel slowly fade into the cave. For a few seconds all Ruto could see was nothing. Not even the light on the other side. Then slowly something from the shadows seamed to crawl out from the Darkness and look at her.  
  
It was all black and it looked like a giant cat that was the size of a small horse. Then she saw the giant claws on the things hands and let out a scream.  
  
Before Ruto had a chance to dive back into the water she was attacked from the side. She felt the thing tearing at her soft body tearing it like dried seaweed. Ruto was born with a natural defense and a natural set of weapons on her arms. She used them to blindly stab the monster and hopefully get it off of her.  
  
She knew she had struck when she felt resistance. For a split second it stopped attacking her to let out a cry of pain then it raised a hand and let it cut through her throat causing Ruto's blood to fall to the ground. Then it limped as fast as it could back through the cave opening.  
  
Slowly the light of the angel returned and Ruto watched helplessly as it knelt by her side and tried to put the blood back into Ruto's neck. All the while crying a sad tune that seamed to heal Ruto's soul. Slowly Blackness clouded her eyes.  
  
When Ruto opened her eyes again she was kneeling beside the angel looking at her own life less body. When she looked at her hand she saw it was see through. Ruto let out a gasp of shock and looked past her hand. There standing in front of her was Saria, Malon, and Sheik. And they too were just as see through as her hand. 


	9. Lyr has to save her self SHORT

Lyr had never felt pain before. It was like nothing she ever felt before. Apparently the creature that stabbed her in the arm had poisoned her. The wound smelt of rotten flesh and every time she cleaned it she took more and more rotting pieces of flesh out. At this rate, her whole body would be turned to nothing but a pile of rotting flesh.  
After the incident at the water fall. Lyr ran off to the mountains in hopes of finding a cave. Some place she knew she would be safe. She found a convenient stairway leading up to the mountains but she was disgusted to find a small village. She wasn't in the mood to kill at the moment but if any one got in her way she would be more then happy to rid them of there pathetic lives.  
At first no one really noticed her, but when the guard at the gate way to the mountain tried to stop her. She tore every limb from his body like a rag dole made of straw. Then every one started screaming like the world was at an end. They then ran as far away from her as possible. Although her body was wreaked with pain, she managed a little smile.  
She followed the pathway up the mountain as far as she could then she saw just what she was looking for. A cave.  
When she went in side, she was greeted by the smell of sulfur and brimstone. The smell was so strong it made Lyr forget her pain for a few seconds. But soon her sense of smell adjusted and the smell wasn't so strong. She quickly got as far into the cave as possible. Suddenly Lyr stopped dead in her tracks. At first, she thought a gigantic beast lived in this cave but she soon realized it was just a giant skull.  
With a sigh of relief Lyr sank down into a far corner of the cave and gently pulled some more dead skin from her arm. It was then the idea came to her. Maybe if she cut off the wound it would stop poisoning her body. If only she had a sword. Then almost as if by magic she saw a sword laying on the ground next to a pool of lava.  
With a smile Lyr limped over to the Sword and held it just above the lava. When it was red hot she took in a deep breath and proceeded to remove the poisoned cut on her left arm. At first the pain was so great it seamed to cut through her vary soul (What little of a soul she did have).  
When the dead was done the pain had died down to a dull throb, but the agony was too much. Lyr let the darkness over take her body and she fell to the floor with a clang from the bloody sword.  
  
Sorry it is so short, I am having a problem with something called writers block. Don't worry though I will have something but just not in this chapter. Hell, I might even rewrite this one.  
Oh and by the way, I will not cont. until I receive at least five more Reviews requesting I finish this. I feel like this story is going no where and no one wont to read it. Thanks  
Shyla Omegamire, Amri Dragmire (together we are one) 


	10. The Gathering of Heros

Yes this is apart of the story, read on, and enjoy.  
  
I remember the first time we meet. Your hair was emerald green. The flowers around your elfish feet were wet. I felt like I was in a dream.  
You smiled and laughed, you got up and danced around me. Your laughter was like water in a small creek. I was lost in your trance, my soul finally felt free. Even though at the time I was shy and meek.  
As time went on, you became a sage. Oh how I cried that day. Soon my grief turned to rage. I had hoped I would of spent my days with you, watching your green hair turn gray.  
But fate has many ways,. After I saved the day, I saw you young again. And we spent many days together. Soon I was the envy of all the other Korean boys, But I had you .  
Soon we married And you left me for you were ill. Soon you found out it was a baby you carried. You started home to tell me, only to be killed.  
Now as you lay in the cold ground. With my baby next to you. I will never love again for our love was bound. And I hoped you loved me too.  
  
Link finished his poem He let the tears fall. As soon as they hit the lettering, they began to smear and run. Link tried to wipe them off but the damage was done. . Therefore, he hid it under a loose board. He kept all of his poems stashed away here. He feared what others might say if they found out he loved to write mushy poems. As he put the board back his thoughts raced. If only he had been there, she might still be alive to day.  
Link Stopped [putting the board on and reached down in tot he hole and gathered every poem he ever wrote. He then threw them all into the fire. If any one found these, some one might think he had lost touch with reality. Sadly, links reality was to avenge his family's death.  
It was late and link knew he needed some rest before heading to the castle. So he blew out the candles took of his tunic and got into this wooden bead. The mattress was not too uncomfortable but it was lumpy from months of miss use.  
Slowly his thoughts started to surface and he begun to think of all the people he cared about. He then remembered Nave. Bless her little soul. She was old and blind now. She lives with the great Deku tree now. She is one of the oldest fairies known to the Kokerians. Going back and fourth through time never affected her so she was quite old when link was sent back in time for the last time after Gannons death.  
When he first started that journey she was already about sixty eight years old. Then link remembered she had another birthday coming up next week. That would be her 85th birthday. She would be the oldest fairy on record after that day. Soon links thoughts turned into nothing and he slipped into a deep sleep.  
"Link, open your eyes."  
When link open his eyes he saw a fields of green flowers was surrounding him. Then to his surprise Saria was sitting on a tree stump looking at him with her emerald green eyes. He remembered this was as if the first time he saw her. Her eyes were bright and sparkling in the sun, it was as if they had a light of their own.  
Saria got up and started laughing, and she begun to dance around link. Link started to reach out to touch her but she danced away from him. "No link you must not touch me yet. I shall disappear if you do."  
Link only looked at her as she continued to dance circles around him, as she did so many years ago.  
"Thanks to a new friend of mine I can talk to you this one last time. You must find Zelda and tell her to release Shyla Omegamire. She will know whom you are talking about. Then you must accompany her to where ever she goes. I love you link and I still do. Now you can touch me my love."  
Saria stopped dancing and looked at link. He looked back at her and took her into his a5rrms. He then bent down to kiss her but she slapped him across the face and scratched him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sari's Cat looking at him with a surprised look on its face. Link threw the cat and got out of bead.  
The scratch was not too very bad but it still stung a little bit. At least it was in a spot where he could blame it on the horse for running him into a tree.  
Link got dressed, grabbed all of his weapons, and steeped out of the house into a new morning. He whistled for Epona, got on her, and started of for Hyrull castle.  
  
When Ganon and Zelda had reached the castle, the guards came running to aid Zelda. To them, they thought she was in trouble. To their surprise and Ganon's, the Sweat princess every body thought of her as. Yelled at the guards " GET Your Fat Lazy Asses out of my way now!"  
The guards parted ways and let the two go on though the castle. When they got to the front of the Castle, Gannon helped the princess of f of the horse. They then ran to see the king.  
When the king saw them his eyes lit up and he embraced Zelda so tight she felt as if every bone in her tiny body just broke.  
The king then let her go and shook Ganon's hand.  
" My dear Zelda what brings you back from your long journey?" Zelda never told her father about her becoming a sage or about how he was killed in some other future of Hyrull. To him she had to leave off to find her own inner peace and she lied to him about why she would be gone for so long. In reality she had to stay in the sacred realm, incase Hyrull fell under attack from another Kingdom.  
"Daddy, we have come to find Impa and warn you about a new danger."  
Suddenly the king's face turned solemn and he sat down. " What danger do you speak of?"  
Zelda did not know how to start. She looked at her father and gave out a sight. "There is a deadly beast lose on Hyrull and it is killing people."  
The king gave his daughter a weird look "What about Link and Sheik why haven't they taken care of it?"  
"Well, the beast killed Links wife, Saria, and it has killed Sheik as well."  
Suddenly the king stood up and threw his crown to the ground. He walked over to Ganon and Zelda and looked them both in the eye.  
"What Happened to Sheik?"  
Zelda knew all to well. It was a deadly situation when her father threw his crown and looked you straight in the face.  
Ganon answered the king "Your majesty, Sheik died trying to warn me of the beasts coming He didn't know that the thing was once my daughter in another lifetime. Another realm."  
Suddenly both Zelda and the king turned to look at Ganon.  
"Yes, I sadly have to claim that thing as my own blood. Years ago there was a war in my land, not the desert land I now live in. but a land so beautifull it would make Hyrull love like a desert. I had fallen ill and my wife, Shyla had to take on the battle helm for me. Little did I know she was Pregnant with my baby.  
The battle was with my twin brother, Ethan. He was a dark sorcerer far darker then I when I was evil. He wonted the whole land to his elf and he would not stop until every living thing was gone. He and my wife battled for a long time. What happened next no one knows. . The only survivor of the war was a blood soaked baby, Lyr. I knew she was evil from the beginning. Therefore, in an effort to be rid of her I ordered my people to demolish the Kingdome while she was gone. I then used all my powers to take me and a bunch of my people to another world.  
I then arrived in Hyrull and was welcomed by the gurudoes as their new king. The last one died in childbirth. However, the only way for I to become their king was to be reborn as one of them. So when I died of old age, they contained my spirit and reawake me when the time was right. Some how something went wrong I turned evil. Then you know the rest up until now."  
Suddenly Impa Came rushing into the room with a pissed of look on her face.  
Zelda, I was hearing rumors that you were back, where is sheik?" Zelda looked at the ground and started crying. This time she did let Ganon touch her on the back.  
The king looked at Impa and snarled. "He's dead, gone, all that is left is my daughter."  
Impa suddenly fell to the ground and started sobbing. The king then knelt down beside her and he healed her.  
It was then that Ganon noticed that the king and Impa both had the same exact wedding bands. Funny he thought, Impa really did not seam to be the type of woman to marry. Before he could wonder who her husband was, a messenger came running into the room and delivered a breathless message.  
"Your Highness, the villagers are starting to breakdown the castle gates. They say they wont something done about the beast that is loose in Hyrull!" The king and Impa got up and looked at each other. They then turned and walked out the door after the messenger.  
Zelda and Ganon followed them.  
When they got to the Balcony the king had already started his speech. He was only about halfway through when he stopped and smiled. "Your heroes will be lead by the legendary hero Link, and here he comes with the Zora king" When link arrived at the castle, he saw the Zora king was trying to climb out of the palace moat. Link got of his horse and let her roam while he helped the King out of the moat.  
"Ahh, link how I am glad I found you, I wish you were at the zora domain earlier. My precis baby was murdered this morning. She was killed and now she is gone. What am I to do?"  
The news of Rutos death made links heart heavy but he did not let it get to him. He helped the king into Hyrull and was greeted by the King giving a speech. To his surprise the king called him out by name and ordered him to come up to the castle imeaditly.  
When he got there Zelda was there and so was Ganon. Impa was silently crying and she was trying to rebind the king's crown into shape. When Zelda looked into links face, she knew he was mad at the king for pointing him out that way. The king always expected link to save Hyrull every time something goes bad. In addition, it made link mad to know this.  
Finally, it was decided that Impa, Link, And Ganon would head for the Dodango cavern. The last place Lyr was seen.  
"Why cant I go?" Zelda suddenly busted in.  
Impa sighed and looked at Zelda "Because you are a princess and I don't wont anything too.."  
"BULL SHIT! I am tired of being a princess in distress. I wont to go and there is no way you or any one ells is going to hold me back, And Impa, you know this more better then any one here."  
Impa gave a slight smile but wiped it off of her face. " Well Zelda, if you wont to go then you are going to have to change your clothes, only princesses wear dresses."  
When Zelda was done getting dressed she came out and shocked the whole party. She was wearing a uniform much like Impas, but there was more skin showing. Link suddenly felt weird and could not take his eyes off her. Ganon knew it was wrong of him to be looking at a young woman like he was but he just couldn't help it her beauty was too much.  
Zelda looked at every one and smiled "Lets go for the little Bitch and kill her."  
  
When Lyr awoke again when she felt a stick was poking her. The thing that was poking her was a weird yellow creature. It looked like a walking rock. When she moved it jumped back and almost fell into a lava pit. Lyr smiled ands got up on her feet. She showed the thing her fangs and stared to growl as she walked closer to it.  
"Please don't hurt me!"  
To late he had her interest and she was not going to let it go. She suddenly sprang up and shoved it into the pit of lava. Suddenly the thing begun screaming with pain as it slowly burned to death. Apparently, it was not very flammable. She then started to leave when she begun hearing voices in her head. They were laughing and calling her names. She could not see where the voices were coming from but she felt very weak again. Like the death of the creature had fueled something in her and it just got a little stronger.  
She let out a scream and ran out of the cave. Maybe if she went higher it would leave her alone. Soon she came to a village full of the rock creatures. The voices in her head had stopped and she felt a lot better. She decided to wait in a dark cave for a stupid rock creature to pass. She would kill it if it got to close.  
  
When link and every one ells came to the Cave they stopped and checked for clues. When link tried to go into the cave Zelda followed him.  
  
"Princess, you don't have to come in with me."  
"I know link, but I have to, I wont to see what you see when you are on a mission."  
Link stopped but Zelda went on only to fall off an edge and next to the lova pit where Lyr had killed the goron. She was lucky she did not land next to it or she would have met the same fate.  
When link went done, he saw she was out cold. He then found lyres arm and the burnt goron. He found lyres tracks and followed them out of the cave with Zelda in his arms.  
When he emerged from the cave Ganon and Impa helped him lay her down.  
  
"Impa, Lyr, she's gone to the goron village, why don't you and Ganon go and check it out while I wait for her to wake back up."  
Impa nodded and she grabbed Ganon by his arm and led the way to the goron village. 


	11. a plan reveiled

After Zelda fell unconscious, she immediately began to dream. Dreaming was something she never did. Dreams for her were more like warnings and prophecies. This dream in particular was not a prophecy nor was it a warning. It was information on how to rid the world of Lyr.  
Zelda found her self in a garden with nothing but white flowers on one side and dead red flowers on the other. It was the living side where she found the Angel. Slowly as Zelda came closer she saw the dead Goron, The Zora princess, Saria, and at least a thousand other people. Then she saw Malon, her life long friend. It was then she knew she was dead as well.  
When Zelda got closer to the crowd of people, the Angel looked up and smiled. "You are not to be here yet. You're not dead."  
Zelda couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean 'I am not dead?"  
"For me to collect your soul your body must be dead, you are mearly unconscious and still very much alive, however I did bring you here to tell you a little secret."  
Zelda was completely confused but she figured that was because of her blond roots. "I don't understand…."  
The angel got up and simply floated over to Zelda she took Zelda's hand and motioned with a wave from her fingers, suddenly the outline of angel wings appeared and burned its self into the back of her hand.  
The angel then looked up at Zelda and smiled. " If Lyr kills you, I can finally be free and help you and link rid Hyrull of Lyr once and for all. That secret is what I have been waiting to do for the last three hundred years. I may be Lyres mother, but I never gave birth to a monster. Her soul is my soul, one that can only be destroyed by the touch of love only a mother and a hero can give."  
Then with a smile she turned to all of the other people standing behind her " these people are the souls of all Lyr has killed. When she killed the sages, she made a terrible mistake. Suddenly the dark garden came to life and started to wind further into the garden of life. The angel let out a gasp and pulled Zelda back before it touched her. "Hurry you must let Lyr kill you in the living world, after that I will tell you more, now hurry!"  
Suddenly Zelda sat up and scared link almost to death. He looked at Zelda and saw something was different about her. She looked at him and shook her head. " Link where is every one ells?"  
"They went to the goron cavern to find Lyr, why?"  
"Because we need to find her and let her kill me."  
  
Lyr was hiding behind a large pile of stone when she heard her father's voice. She then heard a woman's voice. It was a woman of power. Much like a queen. They were talking about a girl named Zelda and her brother Sheik.  
"The two were twins, after their birth it was decided that the boy should never know of his heritage until he was older and more wiser. That the girl would become the heir of the thrown until her father's death. " Impa suddenly stopped talking and looked in lyres direction. It was then in that moment Lyr knew she had been spotted. Never in her whole life has some one found her hiding places. Maybe she really was starting to become crazy and reckless.  
Then with another thought she remembered what her father had told her and the rage she felt suddenly came back and she felt the evil growing inside of her. Then before she knew what she was doing she leapt out from behind the pile of rocks and let out a scream of rage so loud it shook the loose pebbles from the top of the cavern. Impa didn't move or take her eyes off Lyr.  
Ganon suddenly grabbed Impa as Lyr made a jump for her and instead of landing on Impa she landed on Gannon. She started to claw at him and bite him. Now weather it was because she still had love for him somewhere down deep inside of her tortured soul we shall never find out. Only that she didn't kill Gannon. Instead she jumped off him and jumped onto Impa.  
Now Impa wasn't ready to go down just yet. She tried desperately to fight off Lyr and stab her with her sword but wasn't strong enough nor fast enough. Lyr had grabbed her sword and used it to decapitate Impa.  
When Lyr turned back to Gannon he was just standing there wide eyed in horror. Lyr gave him a wicked grin and threw the sword at him hitting him in his leg. She then slid into the shadow and disappears.  
It took Gannon a few seconds to realize he had been stabbed in the leg. It then took him another few seconds to realize he was loosing a lot of blood and he fell with a mighty thud as darkness slowly clouded his vision.  
  
Link was still trying to calm Zelda down and tell her that she was crazy for even saying such a dreadful thing.  
"I will not let you get killed!"  
"Why link? Why wont you let me kill myself even if its to save my land, its my choice and I will do what ever the hell I wont to, now let me go!"  
Link was holding her arm and was standing his ground. He wasn't even using a lot of energy to hold the princess it was as if she was being held by solid steel.  
"Because I love you, I lost one love I don't wont to loose another."  
"Link I will come back, please understand me, I must do this, I love you two but I can't be selfish. I can't just stand by and let her kill every friend every person who I hold dear to me. Link I am afraid she might kill you two if I let her live."  
Link didn't know what to say. He only looked into her Sapphire eyes and realized with a pain in his heart that if he didn't let her go, then she could never love him back, even if it means loosing her forever like Saria.  
"Then go, but let me follow you, incase she doesn't die I wont to be there to finish the job. I promise I won't interfere with your death. But I love you too much to just let you walk to your death alone." Suddenly Link pulled Zelda into his arms and held her close to his body letting her soft breasts touch his body. She felt the mussels from months of hard work wrap around her body like a blanket and she let him kiss her as if she never let any other man before. It was like a never-ending piece of candy that seamed to melt slowly in her mouth. She never wonted to leave this moment it was nothing but pure ecstasy.  
If Impa were to catch her like this. Link would be lying on the ground holding his crotch. Impa would always tell Zelda she would find her a suitable man.  
Suddenly Zelda let go of link and turned away. "Stop it, I know what you are doing, I'm sorry link but I have to go now or it will be too late."  
Link looked at Zelda with sorrowful eyes and only nodded. Zelda then turned around and let the way up to goron Village.  
  
Lyr was running madly into no where. After she killed that woman, she begun to have flashes of what seamed to be her every memory. Then she begun to have flashes of every memory of all the people she ever killed. They were flooding her mind like a broken damn. It was too much too many voices screaming to be let out. It would be ok if it was in the real world. Because at least she could run from the voices. Nevertheless, they were in her head and it was so loud it was as if the people were screaming in her ears. Soon she found her self on the tallest peak of the mountain and the voices suddenly stopped.  
The climb took a lot from Lyr and she felt exhausted. She looked over the edge and saw no bottom. Quickly she backed away and found a place to curl up and sleep. The air coming out of the cavern was warm and soothing. So it was there she laid and dreamed of nothing but blackness.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Guess what people? Only three more chapters to go and the story will be complete Oh and one more thing, if I do not get at least four reviews, weather they are flamers or not. I will never include the final three chapters. So if you are interested in this story then let me know and I will put my time and effort into finishing it. If not then to hell with it I shouldn't be wasting my time on something, that no one will read. 


	12. Pity for an exvillain

After Zelda fell unconscious, she immediately began to dream. Dreaming was something she never did. Dreams for her were more like warnings and prophecies. This dream in particular was not a prophecy nor was it a warning. It was information on how to rid the world of Lyr.  
Zelda found her self in a garden with nothing but white flowers on one side and dead red flowers on the other. It was the living side where she found the Angel. Slowly as Zelda came closer she saw the dead Goron, The Zora princess, Saria, and at least a thousand other people. Then she saw Malon, her life long friend. It was then she knew she was dead as well.  
When Zelda got closer to the crowd of people, the Angel looked up and smiled. "You are not to be here yet. You're not dead."  
Zelda couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean 'I am not dead?"  
"For me to collect your soul your body must be dead, you are mearly unconscious and still very much alive, however I did bring you here to tell you a little secret."  
Zelda was completely confused but she figured that was because of her blond roots. "I don't understand.."  
The angel got up and simply floated over to Zelda she took Zelda's hand and motioned with a wave from her fingers, suddenly the outline of angel wings appeared and burned its self into the back of her hand.  
The angel then looked up at Zelda and smiled. " If Lyr kills you, I can finally be free and help you and link rid Hyrull of Lyr once and for all. That secret is what I have been waiting to do for the last three hundred years. I may be Lyres mother, but I never gave birth to a monster. Her soul is my soul, one that can only be destroyed by the touch of love only a mother and a hero can give."  
Then with a smile she turned to all of the other people standing behind her " these people are the souls of all Lyr has killed. When she killed the sages, she made a terrible mistake. Suddenly the dark garden came to life and started to wind further into the garden of life. The angel let out a gasp and pulled Zelda back before it touched her. "Hurry you must let Lyr kill you in the living world, after that I will tell you more, now hurry!"  
Suddenly Zelda sat up and scared link almost to death. He looked at Zelda and saw something was different about her. She looked at him and shook her head. " Link where is every one ells?"  
"They went to the goron cavern to find Lyr, why?"  
"Because we need to find her and let her kill me."  
  
Lyr was hiding behind a large pile of stone when she heard her father's voice. She then heard a woman's voice. It was a woman of power. Much like a queen. They were talking about a girl named Zelda and her brother Sheik.  
"The two were twins, after their birth it was decided that the boy should never know of his heritage until he was older and more wiser. That the girl would become the heir of the thrown until her father's death. " Impa suddenly stopped talking and looked in lyres direction. It was then in that moment Lyr knew she had been spotted. Never in her whole life has some one found her hiding places. Maybe she really was starting to become crazy and reckless.  
Then with another thought she remembered what her father had told her and the rage she felt suddenly came back and she felt the evil growing inside of her. Then before she knew what she was doing she leapt out from behind the pile of rocks and let out a scream of rage so loud it shook the loose pebbles from the top of the cavern. Impa didn't move or take her eyes off Lyr.  
Ganon suddenly grabbed Impa as Lyr made a jump for her and instead of landing on Impa she landed on Gannon. She started to claw at him and bite him. Now weather it was because she still had love for him somewhere down deep inside of her tortured soul we shall never find out. Only that she didn't kill Gannon. Instead she jumped off him and jumped onto Impa.  
Now Impa wasn't ready to go down just yet. She tried desperately to fight off Lyr and stab her with her sword but wasn't strong enough nor fast enough. Lyr had grabbed her sword and used it to decapitate Impa.  
When Lyr turned back to Gannon he was just standing there wide eyed in horror. Lyr gave him a wicked grin and threw the sword at him hitting him in his leg. She then slid into the shadow and disappears.  
It took Gannon a few seconds to realize he had been stabbed in the leg. It then took him another few seconds to realize he was loosing a lot of blood and he fell with a mighty thud as darkness slowly clouded his vision.  
  
Link was still trying to calm Zelda down and tell her that she was crazy for even saying such a dreadful thing.  
"I will not let you get killed!"  
"Why link? Why wont you let me kill myself even if its to save my land, its my choice and I will do what ever the hell I wont to, now let me go!"  
Link was holding her arm and was standing his ground. He wasn't even using a lot of energy to hold the princess it was as if she was being held by solid steel.  
"Because I love you, I lost one love I don't wont to loose another."  
"Link I will come back, please understand me, I must do this, I love you two but I can't be selfish. I can't just stand by and let her kill every friend every person who I hold dear to me. Link I am afraid she might kill you two if I let her live."  
Link didn't know what to say. He only looked into her Sapphire eyes and realized with a pain in his heart that if he didn't let her go, then she could never love him back, even if it means loosing her forever like Saria.  
"Then go, but let me follow you, incase she doesn't die I wont to be there to finish the job. I promise I won't interfere with your death. But I love you too much to just let you walk to your death alone." Suddenly Link pulled Zelda into his arms and held her close to his body letting her soft breasts touch his body. She felt the mussels from months of hard work wrap around her body like a blanket and she let him kiss her as if she never let any other man before. It was like a never-ending piece of candy that seamed to melt slowly in her mouth. She never wonted to leave this moment it was nothing but pure ecstasy.  
If Impa were to catch her like this. Link would be lying on the ground holding his crotch. Impa would always tell Zelda she would find her a suitable man.  
Suddenly Zelda let go of link and turned away. "Stop it, I know what you are doing, I'm sorry link but I have to go now or it will be too late."  
Link looked at Zelda with sorrowful eyes and only nodded. Zelda then turned around and let the way up to goron Village.  
  
Lyr was running madly into no where. After she killed that woman, she begun to have flashes of what seamed to be her every memory. Then she begun to have flashes of every memory of all the people she ever killed. They were flooding her mind like a broken damn. It was too much too many voices screaming to be let out. It would be ok if it was in the real world. Because at least she could run from the voices. Nevertheless, they were in her head and it was so loud it was as if the people were screaming in her ears. Soon she found her self on the tallest peak of the mountain and the voices suddenly stopped.  
The climb took a lot from Lyr and she felt exhausted. She looked over the edge and saw no bottom. Quickly she backed away and found a place to curl up and sleep. The air coming out of the cavern was warm and soothing. So it was there she laid and dreamed of nothing but blackness.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Guess what people? Only three more chapters to go and the story will be complete Oh and one more thing, if I do not get at least four reviews, weather they are flamers or not. I will never include the final three chapters. So if you are interested in this story then let me know and I will put my time and effort into finishing it. If not then to hell with it I shouldn't be wasting my time on something, that no one will read. 


	13. Links Death

WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE USAGE BY LINK NEAR END. IF BAD LANGUAGE OFFENDS YOU THEN YOU'RE A CHICKEN WUSS  
  
Lyr was awaken by a sudden jolt by the mountain. Apparently it was a dormant volcano just letting the people know it was still very much alive. She sat up and noticed it was day. She didn't know if a day had passed or an hour. All she knew was the ever-growing voices in her head.  
It took Lyr a few seconds to realize it wasn't voices in her head she was hearing. It was travelers getting close to her. She heard her father another mans voice and a woman's voice. It was then lyre knew these were going to be her last victims. She positioned her self in wait of her victims.  
  
Zelda was leading the way and Ganon was taking up the rear. She knew Lyr had a special appetite for woman and she was bound and determined not to cry out for any reason. Screaming and pleading was how Lyr got her joy from killing. If Zelda was going to volunteer then she wasn't going to let Lyr enjoy her death. No matter what.  
When they got to the ledge of the steep cliff Zelda turned to link and gave a little sigh " Link please tell my father, I love him. Better yet link if there is a way to bring me and every one ells back, please do it, no matter the cost. Just don't get killed in the process." Suddenly Zelda leaned over and kissed Link one last time. She then turned and started her way up the cliff.  
It took only fifteen minutes for her to reach the top. When she pulled her self up and over the edge she expected Lyr to be right there waiting for her. But she wasn't. Zelda looked around and walked on closer to the cave opening. Suddenly she was knocked down to the ground and was remotely aware of any pain Lyr gave her. In only a few seconds, Lyr had totally dismembered Zelda's body and snapped her neck.  
Link watched the whole thing. Shocked at what he witnessed. Was Sari's death this Quick and painful? Ganon on the other hand had bent over and puked all of what he ate over the edge of the cliff. The sights of his own puke only making it worse.  
Lyr heard Ganon and looked up. She started to run but stopped in her tracks and fell to the ground screaming tearing the flesh from her head. Suddenly a set of massive wings grew out of her back and another woman came out of lyres skin, much like a snake shedding its skin so it can grow bigger.  
Soon al that was left of Lyr was her skin and hair. Link looked up at the angel and saw it was a mixture of every one he ever knew. It had the hair of Saria, the eyes of Impa, the body of Zelda, the nose of sheik, and the voice of malons singing voice.  
"Link the hero of Hyrull I thank you for releasing my sprit. However, Lyr is not completely dead yet. You must send your spirit to the place where I have come. Only there you can finally rid the worlds of her evil."  
Suddenly a sword appeared in front of Ganon and he took it. He looked up at the angel and gave it a puzzled expression. She only stared back at him and closed her eyes for a second "I know how hard this request will be Ganon, but you must Kill link for him to sent his soul. I can not kill him and he can not kill his self. What you hold in your hands is the mighty sword of spirit. It is the only way of getting to my world. You need only to kill him."  
Link turned to Ganon and looked at him with a pleading look. Not for his life. But for the fact he knew how hard this must be on him. Ganon tried to kill link when he was evil, but failed. And now that he is good he must still kill link."  
Ganon looked away and in a low voice he whispered " I can't do it, I just cant do it."  
Link knew he had to do something. "Chicken Wuss, you didn't have the balls to kill me when you were week, and now that you are strong you still don't have the balls to kill me."  
Ganon gave a small laugh and turned back to link with the cliff behind his back. " I know what your trying to do, its not going to work. You can call me any name you wont but I wont kill you link."  
Link however didn't listen "I bet you fucked Lyr so many times its what caused her to be so cruel, hell, your wife probably thought you were a prick and that's why she didn't tell you she was pregnant."  
Suddenly Ganon's face went from a pale pink to a very bright purple. " What did you say?"  
Link knew he was hitting on a nerve. "You heard me. Your Bitch of a wife left you because you were being such a big ass hole. Acting sick just so she would have to fight your shitty ass battles"  
Suddenly Ganon let out a Howl of rage and so did the volcano. Now if Ganon meant to or not we will never know. Because at that very moment the Volcano shook with a sudden ferocity and Ganon was thrown backwards over the edge. As he started to fall he threw the sword at link hitting him in the chest right through the heart. The last thing link saw was Ganon disappearing over the edge and possibly to his death as well. Then darkness came and link knew no more. 


	14. the battle for life

When Lyr opened her eyes again she was no longer in any pain. In fact, she could not feel anything. Shy tried to look around but she could not even tell if her eyes were open or not because it was so dark.  
"Lyr, my little niece Lyr." Slowly the darkness faded slightly and Lyr could see a man that looked a lot like her father. Only he was much more darker looking. He had bright red hair and a long pointed nose. His skin was so tan it was like an olive green.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am the twin of Ganon. my name is Ethan, I am the one who controlled him after he fell through my trap. You see he got the brains of war Hero, and I got the brains of a mighty Sorcerer. I wonted power he wonted safety for his people. We never agreed on any thing. So as time would have it I slowly made his life a living hell. I killed our parents, his wife's sister, I tried to kill her once before they got married but I failed. Then I did the greatest thing ever.  
You see my girl, I can only posses those with the same blood I share. That was how I killed my parents. I made them commit suicide. Every one believed it. All except my brother. He knew the truth. But you were my best plan yet. You see I was the one who made your father too sick to go to war. I was the one controlling the war. It was all a plan for me to kill her and gain you. You are old enough now to choose if you wont to continue being my friend, or going back to the world where every one hats you."  
Lyr couldn't quite under stand what he was saying. She had spent so much time trying to kill people she never gained and intelligence beyond a fourteen year old. She had to be at least two hundred years old. She didn't quite know who this man was but she felt like she owed a lot to him. She looked up to him and smiled a wicked grin. "I will continue being your friend"  
Now when link opened his eyes he had to almost shut them again because it was so bright. Slowly his eyes adjusted and he could see many people standing around him. Some he knew and others he didn't. Then his eyes fell on Saria. She was smiling and crying at the same time. Then link saw a woman with white hair and a skin complexion that was so light it was almost glowing. She floated a little closer and took his hand. "Link, I have heard many stories about you from these people. That is why I have chosen you to be the final piece of a very big puzzle."  
Link did not know what to say so he nodded.  
"Do not fear you will not be alone against Lyr and Ethan. All of these people and I will be there to give you strength and courage. Though you already have all the courage you could ever need."  
She then let go of his hand and shrunk into a tinny ball of light. The little ball of light hovered for a few seconds then shot its self into links body. Instantly he could feel more stronger and more sure of his self. When he turned around every one but Saria was a ball of light. She silently floated over to him and gave him a kiss. She two turned into a ball of light and joined the others. Suddenly link was hit with all of them at once. The feeling was so immense it was like all the times he and Saria were together at night making love all rolled into one second. Slowly he opened his eyes again and he saw Lyr standing in front of him. There was a flicker of light beside him, the spirit sword that killed him appeared next to him, and he took it by the handle.  
Then he looked back at Lyr and saw something was different about her. She looked more dark and evil. So much in fact she looked intelligent.  
"Link, the hero of time, the one who Destroyed my hold on my brother. I tried to kill you before but his soul was fighting back. It was hard fighting you and his soul at the same time. He dint wont me to kill you. Now I have a willing soul to finish my work. After you die I can return to Hyrull and plunge it into an eternal darkness."  
Lyres voice wasn't right. It sounded like a mans. He herd her utter a few words before and knew instantly she was being possed with the same spirit Ganon was poeesed by.  
"My brother was always week, he never liked to fight. He was the basterd son and he was banished from his fathers Kingdome because of it."  
Link was pissed now. He knew better, he knew no one could ever be banished just because they were not evil enough. Unless the people who banished him was being controlled by some one ells.. "I hope you rot in hell Lyr."  
Link brought up his sword and lunged at her. She quickly jumped out of the way and kicked link hard in the stomach. He expected it to hurt but it didn't. it was like his body was made out of steel and nothing could hurt him. He looked back at Lyr and smiled. And he went for her again. This time they collided and they fought for a good long time. Soon Lyr became so bruised and bloody she couldn't hardly move. Link knew it was time now. So he raised his sword and thrusted it through her heart. She looked up at him and smiled. Link will never forget the last smile she gave him because it broke his heart. She no longer had the look of evil. She had the face of a young girl finally being freed from her servitude to a very abusive family. "Thank you link, I am free now, if you see my father again, tell him I love him and I am sorry for all I have done wrong." Slowly her spirit faded away and link was looking at the spirit sword floating throe the air.  
Suddenly there was a flash of light behind him. When he turned around he saw the angel. She was standing next to a smaller angel now. Link recognized her as Lyr.  
"Link I don't know how to thank you, you freed my daughter and I will forever be in your debt."  
Link looked at the two and felt a sudden sadness at the memory of all his friends he lost to Lyr.  
"Is there any way I can get my friends back? To live in Hyrull again? "  
"The angel smiled and Lyr giggled. "Link I will do what ever you wont, but the only way I can send you back home is if I send Lyr with you. And if you are willing, I would ask you of one more favor."  
"What is you ask?"  
"Will you take her as your own daughter, I wont her to have the life of a normal child. To grow up untainted with no memories of what she did in her past."  
Link smiled and reached out for Lyr. She came to him and he picked her up and held her like she was his own daughter. Slowly the light faded and link felt his self flying through the air. The last thing he heard was Lyres little voice in his ear "I love you Daddy." 


	15. a new life beguins

Song not mine. Belong to Sarah McLachlan  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
  
for that second chance  
  
for a break that would make it okay  
  
there's always one reason  
  
to feel not good enough  
  
and it's hard at the end of the day.  
  
When link opened his eyes he was laying in his bead at his home in the deepest part of the forest. He then turned his head and found his self- staring straight into the face of Sari.  
  
He could not believe what he was seeing. His love alive and breathing. It had to be some kind of miracle. On the other hand, maybe he was dreaming. He then remembered the words the Angel told him and knew right away it wasn't a dream. It was real.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and saw link looking at her. She gave him a faint smile and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"I love you link."  
  
Link was so full of joy he could not say anything. All he could do was wrap his arms tighter around her and weep with joy. It was a joy like nothing he ever felt. He never wonted this moment to end.  
  
Suddenly she started to moan in pain. Link let go of her quickly and sat up in bead. Saria was giving birth and he did not know what to do.  
  
Saria looked at link and in a tone of voice, he never knew she could possibly make yelled at him "GET NAVI NOW!"  
  
Link didn't even have to open the door when a tiny farie came rushing in through the door. Suddenly the tinny farie begun to grow and get bigger. Link recognized her a s Navi but he never seen her up close as a person. She was a middle aged woman with Graying hair. She wore a dress of green gauzy silk that never seamed to touch the ground. But her beauty was still quite remarkable. Even if she could have been his grandmother.  
  
Navi looked up at link and pushed him out of the door. For the next six or so hours all link could hear was Sari's Labor Pains and Navi's coaching.  
  
Then it seamed like every thing stopped. Something was wrong, link started to worry and he turned to go through he door as the familiar slap on a wet bottom was heard and the wailing of a baby could be heard for miles around. It was the beast sound link ever heard in his life. And it filled him up with so much joy and praudness he hoped the baby would wake up the world. So he could tell them that it was his child that cried out.  
  
Navie wrapped the baby up in a blanket and placed it in arms of Sari. She then got link and placed him next to Saria. They both looked at the tinny infant crying softly now. It was a Beautiful healthy baby Girl. Link reached out and touched her tiny face with his massive hand. "Saria what do you think we should name her?"  
  
Saria smiled and simply said "Hope."  
  
I need some distraction  
  
oh beautiful release  
  
memory seeps from my veins  
  
let me be empty  
  
and weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
When Ruto opened her eyes she was laying on her bead with Almost all of the other zoras Morning around her. Her father was in a large heap on the floor crying his eyes out.  
  
For the life of her, she could not remember what happened or why she was laying on a death bead. It was one of the young zoras that noticed her moving and started to scream with joy. The king looked up and he threw his arms up and embraced his daughter so tightly, the other zoras had to remind him that if he did not let go then they would have to continue with the funeral.  
  
In the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold world  
  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
When Malone opened her eyes, she was laying in her bead staring out her window into the bright sunshine. It was the middle of the day and she had sleeped in much too late. Poor chickens they were probably starving. She quickly got up and found she was already wearing her Sunday beast. Why she would ever, sleep in them was beyond her memory.  
  
Suddenly she heard foot steps out the door and she quickly got up to  
open the door. There standing in the doorway was her father and Ingo.  
The temple priest and some other people she recognized as her  
relatives followed them.  
  
"MALONE! your alive!" Talon yelled. He then ran to her and held her in his arms. Ingo begun to cry out of joy and all the other people started to cry for joy as well. It had to be a miracle sent from god.  
  
so tired of the straight line  
  
and everywhere you turn  
  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
  
you keep on building the lie  
  
When Zelda opened her eyes she was laying on the stone floor of the castle. Across from her was Impa and Sheik. She smiled and knew right away that link had succeeded in his promise. She sat there for a minute and watched as Impa and sheik slowly came to life as well. Impa smiled when she looked at Zelda and her smile grew wider as she looked over at sheik.  
  
Suddenly a scream could be heard in the distant hallway and Zelda Quickly got up and ran to it with Impa and Sheik behind her. When they got there several castle Maids were crying and trying to comfort each other. When they saw Zelda, they stopped crying for a few seconds and begun to cry even more.  
  
When Zelda looked through the door way she saw what had happened. The  
King had hung his self from the ceiling by a rope. Apparently, he  
could not take the news of Zelda and Impa being dead.  
  
Impa screamed and ran to his life less body. She cut the ropes and healed his body in her arms. "My love, why have you done this? When I married you. You said you wouldn't do this, I love you."  
  
Zelda looked at her father and Impa. Then at sheik. Slowly she realized her mother never died. She was sitting right there in front of her. She also realized with a sigh of relief she was no longer the next in line for the thrown. Her brother sheik was now the king of Hyrull.  
  
That you make up for all that you lack  
  
it don't make no difference  
  
escaping one last time  
  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
Gannon never had any dreams before. After he was blown over the edge of the cliff he fell unconscious even before he hit the ground. Now he dreamed of the most wondrous thing he could ever of imagined. His wife.  
  
He was young again and full of life. So was she. They had just gotten married not even a few hours ago and he could not be happier. This was the most happiest moment in his life and he wished it to never end. So as his life slipped away his wish was granted. He never knew he died.  
  
In the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold world  
  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort here  
  
Sarah McLachlan 


End file.
